Girls Just Wanna Have Fun!
by This account is now dead
Summary: An all girls night? Oh! Seems like the secret leaked out to Sasuke and the boys! I smell romance in the air! SasSaku, NejiTen, ShikaIno, KibaHina. Rated T for language.
1. Slumber Party?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! ( But you guys didn't say anything bout Gaara!) Hugs chibi Gaara

Chapter 1 - Slumber Party?

"Hey peoples", said a bored Sakura in a dull voice. A chorus of monotone hi's came from the 2 other girls, except a shy girl who whispered a soft h..hi.

The 4 girls sat for what seemed like eternity until Hinata asked, " How about we have a slumber party at my house? Hinata now doesn't stutter as much except when she's with Naruto.

Tenten said, "That would be interesting a slumber party…… oh how about tomorrow evening! I think I could get out of Neji's training." Suddenly you hear two very, VERY loud high pitched screaming, " HELL YEA!!!!! WAHOO SLUMBER PARTY!!!!"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Tomorrow Morning…

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Oh SHIT!" A sleepy Tenten yelled!! Not sleepy anymore she jumped up! "I got to go training with Neji!" Wait oh yea! I am supposed to cancel it and get ready for the slumber party! Tenten grabs some clothes and runs into the bathroom. A few minutes later she comes out in black shorts and a purple strapless and her hair out of their usual panda buns and in to low pigtails going to her waist. Tenten jumped out of her window and went to see Neji.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Please review!!!!! Thanks Lots of Love from Sparklestar!


	2. She's Hiding Something

Has a BIG jar of cookies

SS - Gaara say it!

Gaara - WTF? Why do I have to say it?

SS - because I said so…..and you…will…get…a…COOKIE!

Gaara turns to chibi Gaara

Chibi Gaara - Can I please have a cookie now?While doing puppy eyes

SS - SURE!!! But make sure you do the disclaimer.

Gives one very small cookie to Chibi Gaara and takes HUGE one out for herself

Chibi Gaara - YUMMY!

Chibi Gaara - SS doesn't own Naruto….She also doesn't own the songs in here…..But how come she has all the cookies?pouts

OoOoOoOoOoO - Recap

Tenten jumped out of her window and went to see Neji.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter 2 - She's Hiding Something

OoOoOoOoOoO

Last Chapter

Tenten jumped out of her window and went to see Neji.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Soon Tenten arrives at the training grounds and sees Neji sitting down meditating. "Hi Neji. I won't be training today." In Neji's head - wtf? That's not Tenten! "So see you the day after tomorrow cause I'm doing something tomorrow morning too." She turned around and went in the direction of her home. As Neji sat staring into space. (OMFG! Neji would probably never do that! O well .)

OoOoOoOoOoO - Tenten's house

"Hmm…… What to bring??" She takes out a purple bag and stuff chips, marshmallows, a 12 pack of coke, popcorn, and a big bag of Skittles. What she doesn't realize is that Neji is watching her from a tree outside her 2 story window. After packing the food she pack toothbrush, hairbrush, hair ties, clothes, and all the stuff you need for a sleepover. Then Tenten starts singing one of her favorite songs.

Wishing on a dream that seems far off  
Hoping it will come today  
Into the starlit night  
Foolish dreamers turn their gaze  
Waiting on a shootin star  
But

What if that star is not to come  
Will their dreams fade to nothing?  
When the horizon darkens most  
We all need to believe there is hope

Is an angel watching closely over me?  
Can there be a guiding light i've yet to see?  
I know my heart should guide me but  
Theres a hole within my soul   
What will fill this emptiness inside of me

Am I to be satisfied without knowing  
I wish then for a chance to see  
Now all I need,  
Is my star to come...

Sigh Looking at her watch she realized its 1 pm. She went downstairs to get something to eat while Neji crept I mean walked coolly after her. She put on instant ramen and sat down to wait…

OoOoOoOoOoO - 3 minutes later

"Ahhh! It's done!" She beginnings to eat… After eating she goes to her secret room behind her bookcase. Neji is wondering where she is and can't find her, so he goes back to his tree.

OoOoOoOoOoO - In the secret room

This secret room is her music room. No one knows she can play many different instruments and sing. (Cept maybe Neji) She goes to the piano and starts playing a song while singing along softly…

OoOoOoOoOoO

Plz Review! And I am sssooo sry for not updating I was REALLY busy! But to make up for it I wrote a long Chappie! (Well long for me XD)

Lotta Love! Sparklestar!


	3. Author Note

I will be updating soon very sorry! BTW I updated the chapter 2 it is now a real chapter!

Lotta Love Sparklestar


	4. Wahoo? Oh! Yea! It’s Time!

**secular cladestine**** - If you don't like the story don't read ok? Get it? Got it? Good.**

**WHiTEDORiAN**** - Nah! I will get to the other characters eventually!! Thanks for the review!**

**Animelove101**** - Wahoo! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Snow8Anime8Angel**** - Don't worry! I'll update ASAP! I need some time to write! I am trying to make this chappie longer!**

**sasusaku143**** - But I updated! Here comes another chappie!! I'm sorry it takes me so long!! I'm trying to write longer chapters!**

**xXSasuSaku-loverXx**** - I'm glad you like my story! Thanks for reviewing!!!**

**Denise Uchiha**** - Thanks for reviewing!! **

**LittleAngelGirl97**** - Sry it took me so long to update!!!**

**elie - Thanks!!! **

**empressmiaka - Thanks for Reviewing!!!!!!!!**

**iluvchikens  - Thanks for the review!!**

**punkgurl - I'm so sry for the long update!!!!!! I had a lot of school projects and other stuff!**

**blueblossomkunoichi - I'm glad you like the - Thanks for reviewing and the idea! lol!**

**nashonfun - I'm working on longer chapters! Sry!!!! Its takes me a while though cuz of school.**

**o.o - I'm working on it!**

**axgirl12 - Thanks for the review!! I am working on the writing sorry! I have been really busy with school and all.**

**Just like Sasuke but a gurl - I am finally updating!!!!**

**Loca 101 - Thanks!!!! Glad you love the story!**

**gaaragirl12 - I'm so sry u didn't like it! I am new to this and I need to know if it was bad or good.**

**XxHowToSaveALifexX - Thanks ssssoo much! You have helped a lot!! **

**sasusaku143 - Thanks for the review!!!**

**xokatherine229**** - Thanks for the review!!! I am trying to update more frequently!!!**

**NaokiUchiha**** - Plz stick with the story! I will update!!! It just takes a long time…**

**Selene69**** - Glad ya like the story!!**

**Suani-Chan**** - I not exactly the best writer!!! Give me some time to write!!!! Thanks for the review though!!**

**Princess Aiyana**** - Thanks for the nice, big, long review!!!!!**

**NaokiUchiha**** - Thank you so much for being such a faithful reviewer!!!!**

**tomboy14**** - Thanks for the great review!**

**Lillypadlover2006 - I will continue this story no matter what!!**

**your friend o.o - I was having a little school problem!! But now I'm up and running!!**

**blueblossomkunoichi - I really dunno if it will be NarutoxHinata in the end…..But I'll lean towards that couple.**

**NaokiUchiha**** - I'll work on putting longer chapters now that my school troubles are almost over! Come on! I'm only in 6th grade! Cut me some slack!**

**bunnyandpuppylover**** - I totally agree.**

**Hikari Tsuki**** - Your wish is my command! Lol.**

**Silentdarkheart**** - I probably am……..But tell all people I need ideas!!!!!!!!!!**

**punkgurl - Naruto and Hinata will probably be the couple in the end…I might just kick Kiba out right now! **

**AN: Hey I'm sorry to interrupt! But I am in desperate need of ideas!!! That's all! Thanks!!! 9nightdragon**

OoOoOoOoOoO

Recap:

This secret room is her music room. No one knows she can play many different instruments and sing. (Cept maybe Neji) She goes to the piano and starts playing a song while singing along softly…

OoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter 3 : Wahoo? Oh! Yea! It's Time!

Tenten, Ino, and Sakura made their way to Hinata's house for the party. They were chatting so loudly they did notice Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sasuke hiding in the bushes. The boys carefully and quietly made their way to Neji's house. The girls got there and they stared straight at the house. Hinata's house wasn't a house, it was a huge mansion! The girls went to the door and Sakura rang the doorbell. Hinata answered the door and all the girls walked in. OMG!!! Was what was in their minds, they thought the house was huge on the outside; well the insides were even bigger! On their way to Hinata's room they passed the game room with Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Naruto. Sakura was the first one to ask why the boys were here and Hinata replied, "Oh! I forgot to tell you that Neji was having the boys here, plus he lives here, remember?"

So they made their way through Hinata's house….I mean mansion to her room. It was very large and a lilac color. In the middle of the room was a queen sized bed and to the side there was a computer and a tv. Ino, being the fashion queen was like, "Where is your clothes?" Hinata smiled and motioned them to come into her bathroom. Her bathroom was even bigger than her room! It had diamond rimmed and gold sinks, a diamond rimmed and gold bathtub, and gold shower. The bathroom also had a huge mirror. Ino was in heaven and asked why she never showed them this before and Hinata said' "You never asked."

Sakura, Ino, and Tenten then follow here to a door where she typed a number next to a door and it opened. In here were her clothes specifically her shoes. Her shoes room was as big as her bedroom! Ino and Sakura asked what size she wore and she said, "6." Unknown to the world Tenten's size was 6 but she didn't see anything she liked, yet. Ino was a size 8 and Sakura was a size 7 so they couldn't fit into any of the shoes, therefore they were very disappointed. In the shoes closet there was another door where Hinata again typed in a number and the door opened to reveal... "DRESSES!!!!" screamed Ino and Sakura yet again.

"Come on there's more", Hinata said. Another door was opened to have pants, shorts, and skirts. Another door opened to have tops like shirts and blouses. Yet another door opened and all of the girls except Hinata were like, "There's more?" This room had her underwear, socks, and bras. Sakura said, "You got big breasts girl!" Hinata just blushed and showed them another door. Once they got in Hinata said, "This is the last door." In here had all of her accessories, hats, glasses, scarves, and lots, lots more.

"Later we can do makeovers because I have makeup", said Hinata. All the girls look at Tenten with that evil look in their eyes. "Oh shoot, I gotta hide!" She thought as she frantically looked around.

**AN: So?? What do you think? I worked really hard on it so please review!!! I am dedicating this chapter to NaokiUchiha!!!! I will update ASAP!!!!!**

**9nightdragon**


	5. Cookies? Wait! When Did Gaara get here?

**xokatherine229**** - I am glad you like the story and I would love to have a closet like Hinata!!**

**midnitetemari34**** - That's great! Thanks for reviewing!**

**kattylin**** - I'm glad that you can't wait till I come out with the next chapter! Trust me! I am getting better at updating!! Plus every review motivates me!! Cept the bad ones... They make me feel bad…..**

**infinityrose88**** - I am working on making the chapters longer!!!**

**unbeatablehinata**** - Thanks! Great review and… Great review!!!**

**NaokiUchiha**** - Thank you sssooo much for the great idea!**

**-my-name-is-V-**** - I update ASAP!**

**tomboy14**** - I agree! I would hate being Tenten right now!**

**midnitetemari34**** - Thanks for the review!!**

**AN: Ok!! I really need ideas so please email them to me at I am also dedicating this chapter to ****midnitetemari34****XxHowToSaveALifexX****and ****NaokiUchiha**** again because all have supported me and gave me great ideas!**

**Panda-Chan (Chibi Gaara) - I want my cookie!!! 9nightdragon does not own any of the things in here but the words are hers and she got so many cookies.**

OoOoOoOoOoO

**  
**Recap:

All the girls look at Tenten with that evil look in their eyes. "Oh shoot, I gotta hide!" She thought as she frantically looked around.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter 4: Cookies? Wait! When Did Gaara get here?

OoOoOoOoOoO

As the girls closed in around Tenten she screamed, it could be heard for miles. Tenten jumped up and dashed out of the room. She ran into the game room where the boys were and hid behind Neji. Hinata, Ino, and Sakura came in and looked saw Tenten and again started closing in on her. Tenten screamed again, this time right in Neji's ear.

Temari came in the room and everyone was like WTF??? When did she get here???? Temari took one good look at all of them and said, "I'm here because of a mission and that I could hear Tenten's scream from Konoha's Gates." The girls stay in the game room to sit and talk for a while, a very long while. The boys continue what they were doing, playing Wii Tennis.

OoOoOoOoOoO - One Hour Later

Now all the boys and girls are just sitting there with a big wave of silence over them. The door squeaked open and Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Temari, Hinata, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sasuke all turned their head in that direction. (AN: That was a lot of names) Gaara walk through the door and said, "Where are the cookies……….. O...M...G…..THEY HAVE PINBALL!!! He ran over to the pinball machine and started playing it. Everyone in the room except for Gaara was like this, Oo.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The girls excluding Temari, she had to leave for a meeting with the Hokage went back to their rooms for a nice game of truth or dare.

Sakura started and said, "Hmm….Ino, truth or dare?"

"Truth", stated Ino as if it were nothing.

"Who do you like?" asked Sakura.

It was a plain simple question, but Ino seemed to go nuts about it.

"Shikamaru", she said in a voice barely above a whisper as she blushed.

"AHAH!!!!!!!!" exclaimed Sakura. "I knew it!"

"Humph!" pouted Ino. "Well at least it's my turn" she smirked.

"Tenten truth or dare" Ino asked.

Tenten gulped and timidly says dare, knowing she made the biggest mistake of her life.

Ino and Sakura suddenly screamed once again so loud that Hinata and Tenten had to cover their ears. Tenten didn't even have a clue to what they said. Silence covered the room like a blanket. "What did you say?" whimpered Tenten. Hinata whispered back, "They said makeover." Holy Shit was the only thought in Tenten's and Hinata's minds.

**AN: Yea, sorry for the long update! I am really really really sorry but my computer was taken away, yes I know my precious baby! You try living without your computer for one whole month!! I know this chapter was very stupid but I had to write it and get it out of my system. I really hope your reading this because Chapter 5 is already written, it's called Makeover and it will be posted up ASAP!**

**.:9NightDragon:.**


	6. Oo Makeover Time!

**AN: I am sorry but I am way to lazy to post all the people who reviewed so I'm just going to say thank you!!!!! I know you guys usually skip this and read but thanks!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything... Wah...**

OoOoOoOoOoO

Recap:

Ino and Sakura suddenly screamed once again so loud that Hinata and Tenten had to cover their ears. Tenten didn't even have a clue to what they said. Silence covered the room like a blanket. "What did you say?" whimpered Tenten. Hinata whispered back, "They said makeover." Holy Shit was the only thought in Tenten's and Hinata's minds.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter 5: O.o Makeover Time!!

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura grabbed Tenten and Ino grabbed Hinata and ran to the huge bathroom.

"First", announced Sakura and Ino "Is the outfit picking!!"

Going through Hinata's huge and endless closets, Ino and Sakura picked out a black, tiny halter dress for Tenten that had gold edgings and a gold dragon coming up the side of the dress and black tie-up the leg shoes.

For Hinata they choose a lilac mini-skirt with a white halter top that showed her stomach. For shoes Ino and Sakura found these heels that were lilac and a perfect match for her outfit.

Hinata asked, "Where are we going in that we need to wear that??!!"

Sakura replied, "A club, the boys are coming too."

(Please note the time now in the fanfiction is 6 pm giving them time to get ready and go to the club by 9.)

Tenten of course had to go first and Sakura and Ino started on her hair. They let it down from the buns and brushed it after they talked about how long her hair was. They left it down and curled it so some of the hairs would come down in front of Tenten's face. They added black mascara to her eyelashes, smoky black eye shadow, with a light pink blush, bright red, shiny lip gloss that tasted like strawberries, and a strawberry smelling perfume to top it all off.

Tenten changed into her outfit, I mean was forced into it just like they had to tie her down to put makeup on. The effort was worth it she looked absolutely stunning.

Now it was Hinata's turn. Hinata's hair being so short all Sakura and Ino did to it was brush it out. She too had black mascara, with a light lilac eye shadow, pink blush, and pink, sparkly, grape tasting lip gloss, and a grape smelling perfume to top it all off for her. She too, looked stunning.

Sakura gave Tenten gold dragon earrings and Ino gave Hinata lilac purple studs.

Sakura pulled on a very revealing, red, sparkly halter dress, with red dangly earrings, red high heels, red eye shadow, blood red lipstick, and red blush. Her hair was in a bun with strands coming down framing her face. She had a perfume that smelled like cherries and look very hot.

Ino put on a purple strapless dress that was very short, with purple stud earrings, purple platform shoes, dark purple eye shadow, clear shiny lip gloss, and pale pink blush. She smelled like raspberries.

"Now, off to the club!" exclaimed Sakura and Ino.


	7. Please Read

AN: Okay this is really important so please read!!! I have t enext chapter written but I would like some help with my spelling and grammer so basically...I NEED A BETA!!!!! Please!! I would prefer a beta with an aim or an email, and a beta that can spell and has very good grammer!! Please!!! Thanks soo much!

Neko-no-Yummei

AKA

Cat of the Darkness


End file.
